


Touchy Subject, Feely Shark

by TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone



Series: Blood, Magic and Keyboards [6]
Category: Harley Quinn (Cartoon 2019), Hellblazer, Justice League Dark (2017), Justice League Dark (Comics), Justice League Dark: Apokolips War (2020)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Commitment, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, M/M, Makeup, Makeup Sex, Need to Think, Relationship Issues, Rimming, Two Dicks One Shark, alone time, our place, rimjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25004206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone/pseuds/TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone
Summary: John and King come to a bit of an impasse in their relationship, King wants to move forward and John hangs back.
Relationships: John Constantine/King Shark, John Constantine/Nanaue Sha'ark, John/King
Series: Blood, Magic and Keyboards [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767814
Comments: 10
Kudos: 133





	Touchy Subject, Feely Shark

King stepped out of his membrane pool-cube and padded across the floor, ignoring the piles of flowers, wrapped boxes and assorted rare magical items and got dressed. He picked up his computer bag and headed downstairs to hook into the new system he was trying to get up and running. King pulled out his phone and sighed, swiping the screen open and deleting the million different notifications that had ‘Constantine’ or any iteration of the man’s name to it and set his phone aside.

“Heeeeey, King!”

King lifted his head and took off his glasses, “Harley-”

Harley hopped up onto the back of King’s chair, wrapping her arms around his neck, “hey so I had this absolutely  _ bonkers  _ idea, okay? So-”

“Harley, I appreciate what you are trying to do, but he can’t use my friends to try and patch things up. When he’s ready to actually  _ talk  _ to me, then I’ll listen. Until then I don’t feel a need to discuss John, thank you.”

Harley smacked her lips and shifted, “Duly noted but I was thinking more about getting coffee, that place on the corner got a new baker and the scones sound  _ amazeballs _ ! Wanna go get some?”

King blinked, “O-Oh, uh, yeah, sure!” He stood up with Harley still holding on and set his glasses aside, she didn’t let go for a bit as they headed to the door, “Sorry about that, just this last week he’s been doing everything  _ but  _ talk to me and . . . “

“Lover’s spat, I get it!” Harley smiled, shouldering her bat, “No one knows better than me!”

“What’s the bat for?” King asked, eyebrow cocked.

“Uh, for the  _ scones _ duh! These things are apparently to  _ die for  _ with a line ‘round the block!” She tapped her bat on her hip and smiled, “This is just to secure our place in line!”

“Because a giant shark man won’t do it?” King chuckled then squinted at the morning sunshine, it was a pretty nice day too . . . 

“No offense King, but you don’t exactly exude macho scary energy.” Harley shrugged.

“Well then I’m glad you brought your big scary bat.” King smirked.

* * *

“Okay, these  _ are  _ pretty good.” King shoved another scone in his mouth, glancing at the justifiably terrified patrons.

“Worth it, am I right?” Harley put her feet up on the table and tipped her coffee (if you could call a beverage with that much cream and sugar ‘coffee’) to her lips, watching King with one eye before she sat forward and cleared her throat, “So, about Constantine-”

King groaned, tilting his head back, “I fucking  _ knew it _ . Harley-”

“Wait, wait, wait,” Harley leaned forward, putting her coffee down in favor of nervous hand waving, “Look, it wasn’t the purpose of this, honestly I really did want to check out the scones and you’re the only one on the team that drinks it. I’m only bringing him up because you mentioned it and I started thinking.”

“Alright,  _ fine _ , let’s hear your infinite wisdom on relationships.” King muttered, looking out the window irritably.

“Firstly, my past abusive relationships do not reflect my capacity as a good friend and considering my current one, I'd say I'm knowledgeable and besides that I'm a doctor, remember?” Harley muttered, sitting back and regarding King just as irritably, “Secondly, you’re  _ miserable _ , King!”

“I know,” King said, looking back at Harley, “And I am, but until he comes and talks to me instead of trying to apologize with gifts or through texts or my friends! I don’t want presents, I want to  _ talk  _ and if he isn’t going to face it then- . . . “ King shifted and the muscles in his jaw twitched, his usually blank looking black eyes watered, “ . . . then I can’t trust him and I  _ need  _ to be able to trust him.”

Harley leaned forward and took his hand, “He was scared, you know he just-”

“Oh I know,” King wiped at his eyes with a sleeve, sighing, “I know he was scared but he just . . . took off then he avoided it every time I tried to talk about it! He’d deflect at first . . . then he’d try to shut me up with sex . . . last time he got mad, then got drunk and portalled away . . . I don’t need to trust him to have my back in a fight, I need to know I can  _ talk  _ to him! When we fight, rarely but it happens, but when we do he’ll just blow me off! It’s not fair! I’m not asking him to join the team or join in on our villainy, I didn’t even tell him he had to stop helping the Justice League-“

“He still does _what_ now-”

“Not the point, Harls, focus!” King snapped then grimaced, “S-Sorry . . . long week . . . “

Harley grimaced, reaching for another scone, “So, why don’t we set up a meeting? We can do a double note thing, you two meet up and BLAMMO! You two are back to 69-ing like Pisces!”

King sighed, “Because I would rather he come on his own without a scheme and usually that thing works when neither of us know about it.”

Harley sighed, “Sorry, all I can think of is tropey rom-com cliches for some reason . . . I just wish I could help.”

“It’s alright, Harls, I’ll be okay.” King smiled tightly and the subject was dropped in favor of how they were going to integrate Sy into a computer program like that one butler thing that the rich super dude in the movies has.

* * *

“So, why am I coming with you two on  _ your  _ date?” King asked, his arms crossed, he’d been suspicious since the beginning as he sat in the backseat of Ivy’s car while Harley sat in the passenger seat.

“We’re going to a club and we’d like somebody around that can watch our backs,” Harley smiled, “Besides, you love dancing!”

“While that is true, I was unaware that you too babes needed back watching?” King cocked his head and frowned.

“Well we’re gonna drink.” Ivy shrugged, “You know how it is, get a few in ya and woohoo! Par-tay!”

“Ivy, do me a favor and never do that again.” King shook his head and leaned back, “Alright but I don’t know why you didn’t invite Clayface.”

“Errrrr . . . . “ Harley grimaced, “He’s a bit . . . much.”

“Fair enough.” 

King remembered the last time Clayface had taken a form for partying purposes, they'd had to drag the gloppy, very drunk idiot off some guy he claimed was some director he'd been slighted by in the past . . . not fun.

* * *

“Alright so now we need to-” Harley looked around then grabbed King and pushed him.

King grunted as he bumped into someone, he frowned and crossed his arms, “It’s John, isn’t it?”

“Hey Nana.”

King grimaced and turned around, glaring down at John, “You’re at a  _ club _ ?”

“Okay, come clean time, we set this up.” Harley said quickly, grabbing Ivy and ducking toward the throngs of people, “Just talk it out! It'll be fine!”

King groaned, “Harley! Rgh! I told her to stay out of it!” He looked at John and huffed, trying to talk over the noise, “Well?”

“Look,” John rubbed the back of his neck and grimaced, “Nana, I know what you want but I just . . . I can’t commit to that!”

“Why not?” King asked, clenching his fists.

“Because that’s not me!” John shouted, throwing his hands out at his sides, “I’m not that kind of person!”

“I just wanted you to move in with me!” King shouted, biting his lip, “You said you loved me! I don’t understand!”

John sighed, “Nana, look, I do love you, truly and I do want to be with you but I . . . uh, I like my space! I _want_ to live alone! I’m not the domestic type, Nana!”

King swallowed and turned to walk away, nudging and pushing his way through the crowds until he came to the bathroom, he hurriedly went into the handicapped stall and was about to lock the door when a hand pushed it open and John walked in, shutting it behind him. King blinked at him then glared, “Thought you liked your space?”

John sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, “I . . . I’m sorry, alright? I know how it sounds to say that I don’t want to move in together, I know we’ve been dating for eighteen months and things are serious so you expect some kind of sign of commitment-”

“I don’t  _ expect  _ anything,” King muttered, “I just wish it had taken you more than a second to answer ‘no’.”

John frowned and reached out his hand, touching King’s shoulder, “Nana . . . I- fuck . . . you’re right, I shouldn’t have answered so quickly, knee jerk reaction and all that. I don’t do well with cohabitation, been hurt before and, truth be told, I’ve hurt people so . . . I don’t want to hurt you because I love you.”

King swallowed thickly and leaned against the wall, staring miserably at the graffiti, “Alright.”

John stood there tapping his thigh with his fist and bit his lip, his hands twitched and he hurried over to hug King, “No, it’s not alright,” He pressed his face into King’s back while his arms tried to wrap around the big man, “I’ll . . . I’ll think about moving in.”

King slid his hand over John’s much smaller one and he squeezed his eyes shut, it would have to be good enough for now.

John shifted around, looking up at King, “Hey, c’mon, let’s go dance, hm?”

King grimaced as John grabbed his hand, “I . . . I don’t feel much like dancing, John.”

The blonde’s frown deepened and he rubbed the back of his neck then sighed, “Fuck . . . I’m sorry, I’ve mucked this up . . . c’mon, let’s go somewhere quiet, alright? Just us-”

“I think . . . I think I want to be alone.” King pulled out of John’s hands and left the stall.

“I- A-Alright, Nanaue, I’ll-” John flinched as the bathroom door slammed shut.

* * *

King shrugged out of his sweatshirt and Dockers and shoes then stepped into the water, he waded out to his chest then dropped under the waves. The moonlight danced off the surface of the water as King walked along the sand until he reached the corals.

The fishes swam about as the man-shark sat down in a patch of sea-grass then he slowly took a deep breath and burst into tears.

“Stupid!” King wiped at his eyes and glared at the shells and pebbles, a little crab scuttled by with a large green plant stalk in its claws and hurried over, “No, thank you, I’m good.”

The crab rolled the stalk then held it out again, waving it emphatically.

“I’m okay, really.” King mumbled, hugging his knees, “I don’t really like Salt-Weed anyway but thank you.”

The crab shrugged as best a crab could, “Suit yourself.” And shoved it in his mouth and scuttled sideways away.

King sighed, looking about to make sure he wouldn’t be overheard again, “I knew what I was getting into and I knew the kind of person John was . . . I knew this wasn’t . . . wasn't going anywhere . . . “ He looked up at the moon and started crying again, “Just . . .  _ hurts  _ . . . “

He swam about and stayed in the water for a long time before diving down to the coral arch with the grassy depression. King stretched out on his side and stared out at the night sky, he stayed there for a long moment before he smelled someone coming close then John’s head appeared over the edge of the arch.

“ . . . hey.” the blonde murmured and swam to sit on the edge of the depression, “I thought you’d be here.”

King didn’t answer right away then sat up, “John-”

“Look,” John swam closer and sat across from him, “I don’t do well in relationships, I really don’t. I’m a selfish, alcoholic prick, I know I am and I have no intention to change. I think you know that though.”

“I do actually,” King nodded, “Like I have zero intention on not being a villain or eating live things.” he sighed, “I’m not asking you to change, I’m asking you to be with me like always, that’s it. I’m not asking for commitment beyond just . . . “ King chewed his lip and looked down, “I just . . . I like seeing you everyday and occupying the same space. We can still be casual and I still want to keep things loose, it works better for me and my lifestyle since I get arrested or go off on stuff a lot so you being as aloof and in and out is really a great arrangement.”

John blinked and sat back, “I guess . . . I guess you’re right, this has actually worked out better than previous relationships but I . . . “ He shifted back in the water and looked at King, “I guess I forget you aren’t like other people. I guess I don’t want to watch this fall apart like before.”

“It won’t if we keep communication open and talk to each other.” King pointed out, “I wouldn’t care if you wanted to have other relationships on top of ours as long as I’m kept in the loop so long as,” he reached out and took John’s hand gently, “You come home to me.”

John was quiet then he smiled, “Dunno if I want anyone else to be honest, Nana, but I appreciate your trust in me.”

King shifted and moved to kiss John, reaching up to pull the human’s head closer then broke the kiss and pressed their foreheads together, “Then we can move forward with this discussion.”

“Good only, I’m gonna run out of oxygen in a minute.” John mumbled.

“Your spells usually last longer than this-” King reached out and started to help John out of the alcove and up to the surface.

“They do,” John breached the water and breathed in, “I was looking for a bit before I thought to come here.”

They bobbed in the water just off the coast of John’s private island, King looked up at the moon, “It is one of my favorite places.”

John swam over and put his hands on King’s shoulders, “Good, it’s supposed to be a good place. A place for us.”

They kissed, the only sound the water splashing and a distant sea bird.

* * *

“Easy.” John grunted as he was lifted off the ground.

“Since when aren't you ready at a moment’s notice?” King chuckled then frowned when, for once, his fingers didn’t find a plug waiting to be pulled out.

John shifted in King’s arms and looked down, “I wasn’t . . . sure if we’d still be . . . well, ‘us’ so . . . “ He shrugged, “I expected to be coming home alone.”

“Well that just means I have my work cut out for me, doesn’t it?” King rubbed his nose against John’s neck and jaw, scenting him lightly and listening to his rapid heartbeat.

“I-I suppose so.” John shivered and leaned into the attention.

They were back at John’s place, there were a lot more bottles than usual littering the counters and several burn marks, leavings from multiple spells, a stack of yellowed papers strewn about and cigarette butts were carelessly discarded since the ashtray on the table was overflowing.

King carried John back to the bedroom, they’d never bothered to put the mattress back on the frame since the first night so it was easy to drop to the mattress and set John on his back, “Gonna have to clean all this up too.”

“I’ll get to it when I start packing.” John waved a hand dismissively as he pulled his undershirt over his head and wiggled out of his boxers.

“Packing?” King tilted his head.

“To move in, you wanker,” John leaned up and kissed King’s nose.

King blushed, his underside pinked and he smiled, a giggle rumbling out of his chest, “You mean it, John?”

“Sure I do,” John laid back and smiled, spreading his legs and lightly touching his slowly hardening penis, “I want to at least  _ try _ , I think you’re worth it.”

King smiled and leaned in to kiss John while a hand trailed down John’s chest and down to hold one of his knees. He broke the kiss then trailed more down the path his hand hand took then he lifted John up a bit and spread his ass. He extended his tongue and laved it over John’s asshole, he could hear John’s heartbeat ramping up as he flicked the tip of his tongue against the tight pucker. 

“Fuck-” John breathed out sharply and scooted down further and grabbed his legs behind the knees, pulling them to his shoulders and spreading as wide as he could, “L-Like I’d give this up . . . “

King chuckled as his finger prodded the twitching hole before the digit popped into the knuckle, still licking around the ring to get it to loosen. He lightly grazed his teeth down John’s taint making the human gasp and he tensed. The tongue wandered up to lick and roll John’s ballsack as it tightened to his pelvis. The shark smiled over John’s rigid, leaking prick at the red-faced magic weaver, his eyes almost closed and mouth open in a soft pant, “Good because you are  _ way  _ too much fun!” He shoved his finger in up to the first knuckle, “And  _ tight _ .”

John’s head dug back into the pillow and he curled his spine, “AH! Another, quick-!”

King smirked and shifted back down, lapping at the blonde’s hole as he withdrew his finger, swirled it just inside before shoving two fingers in, curling and twisting them roughly, “Relax, John, you always tense up like that . . . “

“Makes it feel just right.” John panted softly, still holding his own knees then he shook his head and dropped them, “Let me roll over.”

King sat back, pulling his fingers out, “Alright.”

John got on his knees and elbows, he looked over his shoulder and smiled, “Alright.”

King held John’s hips in his hands and buried his face between John’s cheeks, his tongue wiggling in while he kept his teeth back, he lifted John up so far that the human was almost on his toes, thrusting back against the invading tongue.

“A-Ah! Nana- Fuck! That feels so good . . . “ John bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut, “I-I’ll have to find a- oh shit- a way- mmmngh!- for me to- YES- breathe-”

“Under water, yeah.” King pulled back and let go of John, watching the trembling blonde settling back on his knees, his cock rigid and bobbed up against his stomach, “We’ll figure it out.”

John was shaking and he looked over his shoulder, “I think I can call in a favor or two . . . But let’s talk about that later, just . . . just fuck me.”

King kissed between John’s shoulders then sat back, undoing his jeans and pulling out his left cock, “Alright, Lefty first.”

“I like Left- _YES_!” John moaned raggedly and curled his spine back as the cock bottomed out in one shot, “A-Ah! Ow! Fuck!”

“Too much?” King asked gently, putting a hand on the small of John’s back and held still.

“No! No, never,” John shook his head, breathing shallowly and sweat was already beading on his forehead, “I’m fine, really.”

“Okay, just checking babe.” King shifted to be on top of John, his arms holding his weight up on either side of the human as he started to thrust.

John was quiet for a few minutes then he swallowed audibly and snuffled, he slowly reached over and hugged onto King’s arm, pressing his face into the bicep while he stayed on his knees.

King reached down and slipped his free arm around John’s waist to hold him up, “It’s okay, John, I’m not going anywhere, you haven’t frightened me off yet.”

“ . . . okay.” John said softly, holding on tightly.

“I’m not abandoning you.” King murmured, pulling John closer to him until they were sitting up, John in his lap as he thrust up, his right cock rigid in his pants while the other was buried in John’s ass.

“ . . . okay.” John murmured, pulling his knees up and holding them open.

King’s left hand reached down to wrap around John’s cock, stroking it, “And you aren’t too much for me to handle.”

John bit his lip and swallowed again, “ . . . okay.”

King eased his right cock out of his pants, “Mr. Right?”

“Mr. Right.” John nodded and cried out as the second cock slipped in but more in disappointment then anything, “ . . . too stretched.”

“Oh hush, I don’t always want to almost rip your anus apart, you silly.” King chuckled and kissed his temple, “It’s called ‘making love’, John.”

John didn’t respond but he did lean back into King, “Nana?” he bit his lip as King leaned them back to stimulate the human’s prostate making him squirm and gasp.

“Yeah?”

“I’m scared.”

"About what?"

"That you won't like me after a while of living together . . . "

“Me too in regards to myself, but we can be scared together.”

“O-Okay-” John clenched and thrust back, he leaned forward and grabbed onto King’s knees, “Let me do it.”

King shifted onto his back, wiggling his jeans down a bit, “Alright, go ahead.” He put one hand behind his head and the other reached down to stroke John’s cock, pushing the foreskin down and gently rubbing the little beads of precum around the tip with his thumb.

John tilted his head back and breathed out, his hands on King’s stomach and he shifted to get his feet on the bed then he rocked forward, “Ahhh . . .  _ fuck  _ that’s  _ good _ !” He rocked back and started to pick up the pace, thrusting forward into the fingers on his cock and then sat back on the two cocks, “Fuck!”

King sighed comfortably and smiled, lifting his hand to spit on it then put it back on John’s cock, stroking it along with the blonde’s thrusts, “Sometimes i wonder if you just like me for my dicks.”

“Firstly, I- oh my  _ god- _ didn’t go on a date with you- FUCK, right there Na- yes- I didn’t,” John stopped and just sat back, squeezing rhythmically on the cocks while his own was stroked, breathing heavily, “I didn’t go on a date with you knowing what or who you were and I didn’t stick around just for that. Yes, I love sex with you because it’s interesting and . . .  _ yes  _ it is hard to find men that fit my particular . . .  _ attractions _ . . . but . . . “ he shifted, “I don’t like using magic, at all if I can help it and . . . I’ve used more magic around and for you than ever before. I made you the pool and brought you to my island . . . “ tears welled up in John’s eyes and he licked his lips, “I want to be a better person for you, Nanaue but I don’t think I can be.”

“Then don’t.” King shrugged, still stroking John slowly, “I’m a super-villain, remember? I don’t want you to be a good guy or even a decent human because I’m neither, I’ve  _ eaten  _ people over parking spots for Pete sake! My point is, I like  _ you  _ John, not whatever those dorks at the Justice League expect you to be and I’ll never ask for that either.”

John bit his lip and started crying, covering his face for a moment before he composed himself and started to rock again, “Enough of that bullshit, we’re here to fu- _make love_ , not talk.”

“Indeed!” King crooked his knees and thrust up powerfully into John making the human cry out as he was lifted off the bed.

“F- GAH!” John’s hips worked so fast that it felt like he was vibrating on King’s cocks and in a short moment, he came on the shark’s stomach, collapsing forward and hugging tightly onto King.

King flipped them and held tightly onto John’s left leg and drove down into him, feeling the clinging, wet heat squeezed around his cocks. It had been a bit so he didn’t feel too bad about coming quickly. He laid on his side and pulled John to his chest, staying in him as he pumped the human full of cum, he was about to pull out when John put a hand back on his hip, “Hm?”

“Wanna feel ‘em get soft.” John mumbled, his eyes almost closed.

“Okey doke.” King said softly, his eyes sliding closed and he held John.

“Nana?”

“Hm?”

“ . . . do you love me?”

“Yes, I do.”

John shifted a bit then looked over his shoulder, “Why?”

“Because you gave me a shot? Because you do stuff for me you wouldn’t normally do? Because you kinda get along with my friends? I don’t know, lots of reasons, no reason, does it matter?” King shrugged and closed his eyes.

“Not really, just curious.” John murmured.

“No matter what happens between us,” King said softly, “My feelings are genuine-”

“I’m not doubting that,” John said quickly, tilting his head back into King’s chest, rubbing his butt back into King and squeezing around the softening cocks in his ass, “I just like to hear it.”

“Remind me to tell you more often then.”

* * *

“And this goes-”

“Nowhere, don’t touch that one.” John wiped his forehead and waved a hand so the trunk covered in chains teleported somewhere undisclosed, “And those two boxes I’ll deal with as well.”

“Alright, what about this?” King held up a stack of clothes that looked suspiciously too large for John and he cocked an eyebrow.

“Those are mine.” John quickly took the three sweatshirts, one t-shirt, and pair of sweatpants that were tied almost closed at the waist out of King’s arms and shoved them into a duffel bag.

“Funny, they look  _ exactly  _ like some articles of clothing I’ve misplaced.” King chuckled and picked up another two boxes with ‘tomes, books and leaflets’ scrawled in permanent marker on the side, “I’ll take this to the truck.”

“Oh, hey look!” John held up a strip of pictures, “Here’s when we fucked in a photo booth!”

“I remember, you had to magic it larger on the inside.” King smiled as he nudged the door open, “Harley’s grabbing some pizza then they’ll be back to finish helping, okay?”

John looked around his almost clean and cleaned-out apartment and nodded, “Okay . . . “

“You alright?” King stopped halfway out the door.

“Oh yeah, just wondering if it would be easier to just torch the place . . . lots of magic residue and shark spunk on the walls . . . “ John smirked, lolling his head around as he put a cigarette in his mouth.

King blushed and hurried out the door, muttering, “That is  _ not  _ my fault that you’re a highly alluring little slutty sorcerer . . . “

John chuckled then frowned, looking around the rapidly-emptying apartment and swallowing slowly, “It’ll be alright, John . . . we can do this . . . “ He slowly moved a poster and stared at the sigil drawn on the wall with soot and blood, he swallowed thickly and slowly started to clean it off, " . . . he won't find me again."


End file.
